Electric
by GoldilocksSawyer
Summary: AU; All Human. What happens when laidback, free spirit Bella meets uptight business man Edward? Will one night change everything? Will they be able to help each other? Will they finally find what they are looking for?
1. Welcome to my world

**Electric.**

_Disclaimer; All character's belong to Stephanie Meyer, but I still have Joe._

_Summary; Bella is a laidback free spirit who needs to get her life back on track, while Edward is an uptight businessman who needs to learn to relax. Will they be able to help each other? While they finally find what they're looking for?_

**A/N; This is my first Twilight fic, so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1.**

I forced my eyes shut trying to drown out the hurls of abuse my delightful neighbours were throwing each other in the hall just outside the thin walls of my tiny apartment. Frustrated I growled, this was the third time this week I had suffered from lack of sleep due to the occupants of my apartment complex and the petty little arguments they loved to have. I realised today's argument was between the landlord and 'grabby mcgrabberson' down the hall whom I tried to avoid as much as possible. As much as punching the large man in the face was appealing I grimaced at the thought of touching his greasy, profusely sweaty skin. My eyes snapped open as I heard the word 'rent' and I pulled myself into a seating position, stretching my arms behind my head. Today I had to find a job. I scrunched my nose up at just the thought as I made my way to the shower.

I had decided that after been thrown out of numerous motels for not being able to hand over rent, I wasn't going to let that happen this time, I was going to go out and get my life back on track. There was a drive within me that I hadn't felt in a long time. It was strange. I closed my eyes and relaxed as the hot water cascaded down my back. I could do anything; go back to University, get a degree, a job in a top business where I could work my way up and in no time I would be earning thousands as a successful business woman. Easy. I snapped back to reality at a loud banging on the door and glanced at the black grime in the corner of my shower. Or maybe not.

I switched the shower off and shoved on my bathrobe as I hurried to find out at was going on, managing to stumble over my own feet on they way there, twice. I swung open the door to reveal my very angry looking landlord. I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Joe… what's up?" I glanced up at the huge vein popping out of his neck and started to get a little nervous.

"Where the fuck is my rent!?" I feigned confusion, but then shook it off fast. I didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was, I know first hand how ugly things could get when he go really mad. I decided to take a different approach, I would plead and beg until he gave me more time to get the rent to him. I sighed, well here goes my dignity.

"Please Joe, just give me some more time! I promise that by next month I'll be able to give you double, triple even! One month is all I'm asking, please." I looked up at him, wide eyed. He seemed to relax a little and his huge arms hung limply by his sides as he seemed to be considering what I had said. Hm, that was easier than I thought. I began to relax until I saw a sly smile make its way onto Joe's face as he eyed me up and down, focusing on the bare skin of my legs. I tensed and tugged at the end of my short bathrobe, which ended mid thigh. He moved his hand up to my face, grazing the side of my thigh on the way, and roughly stroked my cheek before tugging his hand through my wet hair. I grimaced but tried to hide my disgust with a small forced smile.

"Tell you what, doll face go out on a date with me and I'll give you month." Oh shit. Go out on a date with a man that disgusts me to my very core or become homeless. Fabulous.

"A date.. Wow, sure that would be great."

"You're a lucky woman, Bella. Meet me at the front door at 8.00pm." I gave him a tight smile.

"Can't wait." I moved back so that I could close my door but he stepped closer to me, blocking the entrance of my apartment. My annoyance turned to fear as he leaned in close with a smirk on his face.

"Wear something short, you might get lucky." I felt the bile rise in my throat as he kissed my neck before he stepped back and winked at me.

"Remember, Bells next month you owe me triple." I ground my teeth and balled my fists as he walked away before slamming the door and stomping to the bathroom to shower again.

**exbexbexbexbexbexbexbexb**

The beeping sound of my alarm woke me up at the normal time 6am, I was usually up before it sounded but had to wait for the beep to go on with my daily regime.

First I showered, always a short one. I then brushed my teeth, I had to use two different toothpaste to ensure that I kept an excellent level of oral hygiene, before moving over to my closet and picking out my shirt, tie and slacks. It's not like I wore the same thing every day, I had a lot of different shirts. Possibly all white or black, but still different. Washed and dressed I sat at my breakfast bar with a hot cup of coffee and looked across to the wall of glass that surrounded my penthouse looking out onto Manhattan.

Glancing at my watch I realised I only had fifteen minutes to get to work. It only took ten minutes to get there but I was known for being early to work, I had to be. As head of the business I had to set an example to my colleagues. I relaxed into the leather seat of my Lamborghini Gallardo as Clair de Lune played softly from the CD player. This was always the favorite part of my morning. Just being in my own, peaceful world before I got to the hectic environment of my office. Here, it was just me but when I got to work I was responsible for every single person in the firm. It was a big weight on my shoulders, one that I was aware of every second of every day.

I took a deep breath before I entered the tall glass building labelled 'HM Technologies'. It's a computer software company owned by both me and my best friend Jasper Hale. Like me, Jasper is a quiet person who is very business minded, but he seemed to have another side of him which I don't have which was mostly brought out when we are around our other best friend, Emmett Cullen. I often wondered how I ever became friends with Emmett, he was loud, crude and obnoxious but he also had a soft side that he only showed around those he was close to. I couldn't imagine life without them.

Speak of the devil. When I got to my office Emmett was there sitting behind my desk in my leather chair flicking through documents I had lying there. I took them out of his huge hands and set them back on the desk.

"You can't mess those up, I spent two weeks getting them all sorted." I grumbled. He rolled his eyes and spun around in the chair.

"Jeez, Eddie lighten up! Unless they're not really official documents…Do you not want me to know that you look at porn while you're working?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Of course I don't look at porn while I'm working, it's unprofessional." I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Oh, so just in your own free time then?" he laughed at my horrified expression.

"We aren't all sex maniacs like you, Emmett."

"Well yes, because in order to be a sex maniac you need to have had sex first." As I was about to retort Jasper walked in.

"What are you guys talking about?" He collapsed on the giant sofa placed against the wall of my office.

"Eddie's great sex life." I threw Emmett a look that soon turned to comprehension as a grin spread across his face.

"I've got a great idea!"

"Whatever you're thinking, no."

"Come on! We'll just go to a small bar downtown, there won't even be many people there, it'll be practically dead." I shook my head as Jasper sat up, a smile now growing on his face.

"You do need to get laid Edward, you might feel better afterwards .. It'll relieve some tension." I knew they wouldn't give in until I finally agreed to their plans so reluctantly I agreed.

"Fine, we'll go out after work but there will be no laying!" I tried to shove Emmett out of my chair but he just smirked at my attempts.

"Oh, Eddie I didn't know you were so adventurous. What's it like having sex standing up?…"

**AN; No E/B interaction but I just wanted to get everything started, Edward and Bella will meet in the next chapter.**


	2. Trouble

**Electric.**

_Thank you so much for the people who reviewed last chapter, i really appreciate it. This chapter is all Bella's POV, sorry it's a bit short i'm going to try and make them longer. Anywho, reviews are love. :)_

**Chapter 2**

_  
I never meant to cause you trouble,  
And I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
O no, I never meant to do you harm._

Oh hell no.

"You took me to a strip bar!?" Unbelievable.

"Yeah, you got a problem?" I ground my teeth together and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before I reopened them. Suck it, up Bella.

"No, of course not. It seems like… fun." I gave him a tight smile and he smirked at me.

"Yeah, I thought it was perfect for a classy lady such as yourself." Ugh! I ought to rip out his jugular and make soup with it mother-

"What are you mumbling about?" I flushed red as I realised that my comment wasn't as private as I thought.

"Oh.. Just saying how I like those um, feather boas those girls are.. using." He narrowed his eyes at me but let it go. This was going to be a long night.

We sat down on red velvet covered stools that surrounded the stage and I watched as men around me licked their lips and stretched out their rough hands to grab the scantily clad women onstage, Joe was no different.

Suddenly he turned to me. "You want a drink, doll?" Oh, well that was unexpected.

"Sure, I'll have a mojito." I gave him a small smile, maybe I should try and be nice tonight.

"Whatever, I'll have a beer." He hurriedly pointed over my shoulder to the bar before turning back to wolf whistle at a topless girl that was making her way towards us. I narrowed my eyes and stared at the side of his head. If only looks could kill. Asshole.

I slid out of my seat and made my way over to the bar, ignoring the cat calls I got because of the super tight black mini dress I was wearing. What the hell was I doing here. Rosalie would probably get a kick out of me being here. I chuckled at the thought of her suggestive comments and Alice's reaction which would probably be what I wore to such an occasion.

It had been almost a year since I had seen my two best friends who were back at home in Arizona. I knew they had tried to get in touch with me since then but I just couldn't bring myself to get back to them. I didn't want them to worry, sooner or later they would forget all about me and make new best friends, people who were much better than me.

Deep down, I knew it was more than that. I knew if they got to knew the new Bella and found out how much I just didn't care about my life they would be disappointed in me. I knew that if they came to see me in my tiny grotty flat with the family of rats living under the sink that they would feel sorry for me. They would look at me with pity in their eyes, a look that I had become familiar to in my new life. I couldn't bear to see that look coming from them.

I was broke out of my thoughts by a booming laugh coming from the entrance of the club and I quickly dabbed at the tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I looked back up to the source of the noise and saw huge, muscled man who was certainly handsome doing a jig with the goofiest smile on his face. I giggled quietly and saw that he wasn't alone, beside him was tall, good looking blond man who was laughing at his friends antics and on the other side was…the Adonis.

Whoa! Who was that? I stood up from my stool and moved forward a little to get a better look.

He had deep green eyes set above perfectly sculpted cheekbones, flawless white skin and messy bronze hair. He was wearing a white button down shirt rolled up at his elbows and dark jeans that looked.. Well pretty darn good. I couldn't tear my eyes away. He was beautiful.

I felt a smile grow on my face as he tried to hold in a laugh from his friend's performance and then suddenly his eyes snapped up to meet mine. I quickly turned away, my cheeks flaming and I sat back down at the bar. I looked back up a few minutes later to see that his gaze was still on me and I smiled shyly, he returned it and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I straightened up as he made his way over to me when I suddenly felt callous fingers grab my shoulder.

"Where the hell is my beer!?" I jumped slightly, startled by Joe's angry tone.

"I'm sorry it totally slipped my mind I was just - Ow! You're hurting me." His grip got tighter on my shoulder and his nails started to dig into my skin. He pulled me up from my seat and started to leave sloppy kisses on my neck.

"You'll just have to make it up to me, then." I tried to push him off as his hand travelled down my body to roughly grab my breast.

"Stop!.. Get.. Off!" I felt relieved as he backed away from me only to realise he was being pulled. Shocked I looked up to see my beautiful man punching Joe in the face. I was frozen to the spot as my wide eyes watched this perfect stranger defend me. I began to get the feeling back in my feet when Joe started to fight back, no way would I let him mark that pretty face.

I tried to push Joe away, but he was too strong. I started to get really worried that the stranger would get hurt because of me. I was relieved when the bodyguard turned up and pulled the three of us outside. Glad to breathe clean air.

Just as I was beginning to relax into the cool breeze I realised the situation I was in. I looked at Joe's livid expression with worried eyes and then turned beside me to see concerned green eyes. The fact that the man was concerned about me made my heart race and as he moved closer to me and put his hand on my arm it thumped against my ribcage at his electric touch.

My eyes quickly snapped back to Joe as he chuckled darkly.

"Let's see how well you cope homeless, bitch. I want you out of that apartment by tomorrow morning."

He walked past us, shoving the man beside me on the way and left us both standing there trying to get to grips with what had just happened.

I was homeless. Oh, crap.

**xx**

_Next chapter will be the nights events in Edwards POV. Please review!_


End file.
